


Bumps In The Night

by romanee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cannibal AU, Cannibalism, Car Sex, Consensual Gore, Consensual Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gore, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Public Sex, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Tear you limb from limb.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :^) supposed to be longer but I've gotten hella frustrated so splitting it into 2 chapters. 2nd should be out soonish tho, I just really want to share this already ;;v;; 
> 
> Second half has a majority of the nitty gritty stuff. And this is just a good ol cannibal au, not immortal au in anyway. Still a bit rusty, but I think this is a good start;; 
> 
> Title named after: [Bumps In The Night by Miyavi, Massato](https://open.spotify.com/track/3tHjZ4EEzMOl8u52POnMp4)

Their bodies rocked together as Alfredo sunk his teeth into Gavin's shoulder relishing in the feeling of Gavin's body stiffening under his mouth before going lax leaning further into him. Gavin's moan drowning ringing in his ear, damn near drowning out the music surrounding them in the club bring them further into their own little world. In turn, Alfredo slid his leg between Gavin's legs; tugging on his waist till he was grinding on Alfredo's thigh. Gavin's breath hitched while he wrapped his arms around Alfredo's neck holding on for dear life as he let Alfredo guide his body in an easy rhythm. 

Gavin devolved into a moaning mess on his thigh, pressing down for more friction as Alfredo unhinged his jaw from its place on Gavin lapping up the blood before switching over to the other side kissing and sucking hickies onto tan skin higher up on Gavin's throat. Picking a spot to the side of Gavin's Adam's apple, Alfredo eased his teeth into sensitive flesh, after grinding it between his teeth, until Gavin was panting out his name in his ear fingers digging into his back.

Despite being careful with Gavin's neck, he gripped at Gavin's waist hard enough to know bruises of his fingers were absolutely going to be left behind on Gavin's body and it sent a thrill through Alfredo knowing it was him who wound Gavin up like this. That Gavin was satisfied by him, let him and him alone use him to his heart's content over and over again, leaving scars of all kind behind on his body. With that thought alone, Alfredo bit down a tiny bit harder on Gavin, moaning at how desperate he was to bit down all the way and tear muscles apart. But he wouldn't. Not to Gavin at least.    

Pulling his teeth back out, he gave the little holes light kisses then sucked on the wound forcing blood to spill quicker into his mouth as he eyed the wall closest to them before pushing Gavin off his thigh, ignoring his soft cries of  _no._ All the while, keeping his neck stretched out for Alfredo to admire. 

Walking them back into the wall, Alfredo caged Gavin in grinding their hips together one last time before holding Gavin flush against the wall admiring the deep holes in Gavin's skin still shimmering with beads of blood. Leaning towards them Alfredo ran his tongue over the open wounds licking up the blood not wanting anymore going to waste while Gavin clung to him, breathless and hopelessly bucking his hips trying to rub back against Alfredo. 

"Fredo,  _Fredo_ _,_ _please_. More, need so much more." 

Licking his lips, Alfredo shushed Gavin, smirking as he running his hands up under Gavin's shirt dragging his nails down Gavin's abdomen, "Don't worry baby, I've got you. I'll give you as much as you want, but not here." Alfredo glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the drunk bodies dancing and grinding on one another clearly not interested in what they were doing, but no one else was allowed to see Gavin like this. Even if it was through a hazy gaze, Alfredo refused to let others see how torn up Gavin liked to be left.  

"As much as I want to eat and tear you up in front of everyone, only I get to see you squirm under me." For good measures, he bit Gavin's earlobe giving it quick tug then kissing his nose.   

Gavin whined at him, but nodded, leaning in capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. His hands roaming around the waistline of Alfredo's pants looping in his belt loops pulling him closer even though they were already as close as humanly possible with clothes still on. 

"Then let me make you come first, then we can leave, yeah?"  

Alfredo could've laughed at the near demand Gavin was trying to pull off and it would have worked if he didn’t look as wreaked as he already was, but Alfredo would humor him. He relaxed his posture further and lifted an eyebrow in challenge waiting for Gavin to move first. Gavin gave him a relieved smile and a quick nip on the cheek then started playing with his belt and rubbing his knuckles hard against his clothed dick making him harder by the second. Alfredo fought a smile every time he saw Gavin peaking up at him, a silent question dancing in the overly loud room. 

Even after all this time and Gavin still had enough energy to be bashful in asking for what he wanted. It was terribly endearing and Alfredo counted his lucky stars every time.    

"Let me fuck your mouth here, where anyone can see, and I'll destroy your body as much as you want back at the car and you me at home." As an afterthought, he added, "If you have the energy to at least." At his words Gavin didn’t even bother replying, he simply fell to his knees resting his hands-on Alfredo's thighs, mouth open and ready for him.

One last look around and Alfredo unbuckled his pants, humming as he pulled out and gripped his cock, thumbing over the tip, smearing pre-come around the head. Reaching for Gavin's head, he ran his fingers through Gavin's hair gripping it tight in the back to hold him still as he guided his cock into Gavin's eager mouth. When Gavin made a light gaging noise he stopped, waiting for Gavin to relax. He watched Gavin breath harsh through his nose and eyes screwed shut in focus before he opened his eyes, already watery, but gave a slight nod, and Alfredo swore when he felt Gavin's throat opening up for him.

With slow shallow thrust, Alfredo fucked Gavin's mouth open, biting his lip as he never took his eyes off Gavin and Gavin him; his eyes watering with every move Alfredo made, but each time Alfredo tried to stop to let Gavin breath, Gavin was pulling on his thighs sometimes gripping his ass, forcing Alfredo deeper into his throat, moaning around him. It wasn’t until Gavin placed his hands over Alfredo's when he gave in and fucked into Gavin's mouth harder and faster. Only careful not to slam his head against the wall.  

The music and heavy atmosphere made Alfredo dizzy. But with Gavin's choked noises and hands palming himself to Alfredo's thrust kept him grounded which was disturbed for the moment when he was coming down Gavin's throat, holding his head in place he as spilled everything he had to give. Gavin in near tears keeping everything down but not a single drop spilled.  

-

With each rise and fall of Gavin's chest, Alfredo pressed the knife a little bit deeper into his skin, dragging it down from the center of his chest all the way down to his bellybutton. Licking up the beads of blood that spilled through the sliced fleshed as he went. Gavin groaned, wrapping his legs around Alfredo's waist, as best as he could, pulling him in deeper. 

"Move, _movemovemove_ , 'ease Fredo need you to move! Need to feel  _you_!" Gavin tugged the rope tied around his wrist hands scrambling for purchase against the car door to push down on Alfredo, but there was no real effort besides his insistent whining. 

But Alfredo didn’t move. He kept Gavin's body pinned to the seats and kept his attention on the knife in hand, cock throbbing in Gavin as his begging for Alfredo to move continued. God, he so badly wanted to too; yet, what he had in mind wouldn’t allow it. Easing the tip of the knife out of Gavin, Alfredo watched in a trance as the clean-cut bubbled with blood, slipping down on either side of Gavin.   

Clenching the knife, the desire to run it straight through Gavin's stomach and intestines were intense; he wanted to gut Gavin. Slice muscles from bone and rip flesh between his fingers and teeth till there was nothing left but an open torso below him. Instead, Alfredo reached for the rope, ready to cut Gavin's wrists free. However, a breathy moan was punched out of him as Gavin flexed his legs and pulled Alfredo into him as he thrust down on Alfredo; quiet little sobs escaping Gavin's lips as he sighed in relief at the even the slightest feeling of being fucked.

Alfredo held his breath as he watched, body still, as Gavin tried maneuvering his hips, clenching tight around his dick breathing harshly through his nose eyes screw shut. And something visceral snapped in him and his hand holding the knife came down and stabbed Gavin in the shoulder between the bit marks from earlier. Twisting it and running it to the hilt. 

Gavin's eyes flew open and he sucked in a deep breath as if he'd been held underwater this whole time. In the confines of the car his scream was a mix of pain and pleasure and by the look on his face, the pleasure was the single thing coursing through his veins as Alfredo tore the blade back out latching his mouth there and swallowing mouth full after mouthful of blood. Gavin's body tensing and shaking, but his movements didn’t let up if anything he fucked himself harder down on Alfredo's cock.  

In his ear, Gavin whispered a weak  _please_ and Alfredo took Gavin's tied wrists and put them around his neck – where nails immediately dug into his neck, and hiked Gavin's legs up and started fucking him in earnest. All the while he detached his mouth from the still bleeding hole in Gavin's shoulder and let the blood stain his backseats as he went back to Gavin's lips. Nipping at them till Gavin's own blood was smeared all over his face.   

A little voice was telling Alfredo to do it. To drag the knife into Gavin's back, but Gavin's chanting of his name had him dropping the knife to squeeze Gavin's thighs properly. 

The car filled with their panting and grunting, rocking with their bodies, both desperate to come, but needed one final push over the edge.   

Alfredo reached between their bloodied bodies and jerked Gavin off, almost painfully so, but Gavin threw his head back against the glass, screaming  _yes, Fredo, just like that! Fuck!_

Soon enough Gavin was coming, hands twisting in Alfredo's hair, pulling his face into his neck where Alfredo nuzzled and kissed Gavin's still open wound dipping his tongue in teething around the loose skin. 

"Let's get you patched and cleaned up." 

Gavin hummed in response, body going limp, but not before kissing Alfredo on the cheek mumbling, "So good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyo's I'm so glad I decided to cut this into two b/c I'm extremely happy with how this turned out after two emotional stressful days. 
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: more cannibalism; more graphic stuff this time around (i think :x ), momentary self harm, light gunplay

Caring Gavin into their apartment, Alfredo kissed all over Gavin's sleeping face, whispering words of love while peeling both of their dirty clothes off, leaving them dropped throughout the apartment as he maneuvered around in the dark to their room. Setting Gavin on the bed momentarily, Alfredo pulled on a fresh pair of boxers then grabbed a few towels laying them out laid out on his side of the bed and carefully rolling Gavin onto his back. Slowly he started cutting the bandages off humming to himself, hoping Gavin would rest easy knowing he was home and safe. 

With each piece of cloth that fell off, he dropped kisses on tender flesh, tonguing along the wounds and nuzzling the side of Gavin's neck that had been spared before getting up to get gloves along with things to disinfect the wounds. 

Taking his time, Alfredo cleaned the sweat and dried blood off Gavin, rubbing gloved fingers over the red puffy line from Gavin's bellybutton to his collarbone. When he got to Gavin's neck he thumbed over his teeth marks, dark and swollen still leaking tiny beads of blood on Gavin's skin and smiled.  _His_ _._ _All his._  

Alfredo tore his eyes away, closing them and fisting the bed sheets till his knuckles were white. Swallowing thickly, he cracked his neck from side-to-side. He wanted more, but healing came first. With shaky hands he fishing out a needle and surgical suture and started sewing Gavin's shoulder then abdomen closed then wrapping it back up. Breathing in time with Gavin's shallow breathing in order calm himself.

An hour later, Alfredo had Gavin tucked into bed sleeping soundly as he took a quick shower before busying himself in the kitchen preparing food for them. 

Digging around for leftovers, Alfredo pulled out container after container stuff full, still, of sliced body parts and an assortment of organs. And for the rest of the night, well into the morning, Alfredo lost himself in making Gavin the perfect meal to make up for the treatment earlier in the car. 

Not really an apology meal, but more of a: "Thanks for letting me fuck your face in a club, stab you and drain you of gallons of blood while I fucked you in my car. Love you, babe!" Type of meal.              

-

Alfredo hummed and danced around the kitchen, to the light music he put on earlier, as he finished cooking. Ecstatic for the day that would consist of lying in bed all day and worshipping Gavin's body and doing whatever Gavin wanted of him.   

Piling mounts of meat onto plates, Alfredo topped everything off with sliced, seared eyes, drizzling a thick blood sauce, patting himself on the back for a job well done. 

With one last spin and swing of his hips, Alfredo picked up the plates and sauntered back to the bedroom. With his hip, he pushed the door open and nudging it closed all the way. Setting the plates down on the dresser, he turned on the bedside lamps sitting down beside Gavin.

Alfredo pushed a few stray strands of Gavin's hair out of his face then cupped his face, kissing Gavin's forehead, eyelids, nose and then his lips. He could feel Gavin smiling into the kiss and soon arms were loose around his neck pulling him in more, deepening the kiss, but they were both lazy in their actions. When Alfredo pulled away to get the food, Gavin whispered a quiet no, tugging on Alfredo's neck and rubbing their noses together. 

Alfredo laughed, rubbing his thumb on the inside of Gavin's wrist, "Gav, please, you've been sleepin for hour's now." He kissed Gavin's hand, "I made food." 

That had Gavin pulling him in for one last kiss before attempting to sit up, but Alfredo pushed him back into the bed while he whined, "I don’t think so, I'll bring it to you. Let me spoil you!"

Gavin's finger's trailed down his arm while he begrudgingly agreed. 

They curled around one another, sitting in silence, as Alfredo set their plates on the sheets, alternating between taking bits of his own portion and feeding Gavin his. 

-  

It was inevitable for things to end up this way, again, but Alfredo wasn’t complaining and Gavin sure as hell wasn’t complaining by the sound of things. 

Alfredo was sitting in Gavin's lap, rolling his hips on Gavin's hardening cock, in a tedious manner humming in contentment at the contact. His nails digging into Gavin's shoulder, mindful of bandages, and Gavin's hands on his hips, tightening and untightening with every movement Alfredo made pulling at his boxers but made no attempt to pull them off Alfredo's body.    

" _Fredo._ Let me –  _Please._ " Gavin gasped, letting his head fall back against the headboard, eyes fluttering open and closed. "Wanna taste you."

Taking a deep breath, Alfredo hopped off Gavin's lap, making a beeline for the closet tearing through it looking for the spare knives and a gun they kept for time like this; when one of them wasn’t supposed to be moving or over exerting themselves from blood loss, but still wanted to fuck around.

Making his way back to the bed he dumped everything onto the bed, taking the empty plates and pushing them to the floor for the time being. 

"Thought you were full?" He asked, climbing back onto Gavin. 

"Not you. Want you." To punctuate his point, Gavin bucked his hips.  They both moaned and Alfredo grabbed Gavin's face, kissing him senseless and biting and rolling his bottom lip between his teeth till it started to bleed. But he nodded, and pulled Gavin's face into the crook of his neck and bit his lips, eyes rolling back into his head when he felt teeth biting deep into him and pulling through muscle to get a chunk out of him. Mouth hanging out in a silent mouth, nails scratching Gavin's scalp, Alfredo tilted his head to the side, even more, when Gavin's tongue pressed flat against now tingling tender skin and exposed tendons.  

They sat like that for a solid three minutes, lazily grinding on one another. Gavin's hand between their bodies, teasing Alfredo's dick with light touches and his mouth catching all the blood draining from him. 

When Gavin finally pulled away, Alfredo shivered at the feeling of blood running down the front of his body. Not realizing he had closed his eyes until Gavin's lips were over them pressing a near nonexistent kiss to them. 

"Bandages?" 

Alfredo stared at him, brain warm and fuzzy, but he nodded his head to the empty side of the bed where bandages of the like laid still, sucking in air through his nose at the slight stretch of torn skin. Shoving his hand past the waistline of his boxers jerking himself as Gavin a few things to make a quick fix for Alfredo's new wound, soon to be a new scar to his ever-growing collection.

Gavin eyes his hand, but let him be as he cleaned Alfredo's neck up; he tossed the things to the side and used his mouth the clean up the blood drying on Alfredo's chest. One hand busying itself with following the motions of Alfredo's hand and the other searching for either one of the many knives or the gun. 

Lucky for Alfredo, he made sure the gun was closest to Gavin's thigh when he brought everything over. He heard the safety click off and squeezed himself, thumbing the head and smearing pre-come all over his hand. 

He felt Gavin's breath against his ear and hands pulling his hand out of his boxers and he let it happen, let Gavin call the shots. Kisses trailed down from below his ear to his bandage and then all in one quick moment, the muzzle of the gun was pressed under his chin and Alfredo's body  _shook_  as the trigger was pulled. Gavin's mouth was on him in an instant, sucking on his Adam's apple soothing him while also pressing the gun harder into his neck and Alfredo pushed down on Gavin, desperate for more friction now.            

"Want more, love? Cause I do." Gavin's voice was raspy, inching on the line of almost begging and Alfredo batted the gun out of Gavin's hand. Gripping a knife in his hand and holding it over the center of his chest. 

Alfredo whipped his other hand on the sheets then grabbed Gavin's jaw, "Ruin. Me." He pressed the knife into his own body; the sound of skin ripping and metal on bone filled the room and that was all it took.    

Gavin gently pushed Alfredo's hand away and took hold the knife himself pulling it out and running it into older scars on Alfredo's sides. Adding a new layer of scars over older ones. 

Alfredo wasn’t sure how, but he managed to pull his boxers off one leg, kicking away the bedsheets from covering Gavin and wrapped his hand around the both of them. Gavin gasped and fucking into Alfredo's hand and Alfredo followed suit.

Once Gavin had all his old scars open again, he tossed the bloodied knife into a corner of the room and dug his fingers into two wounds along Alfredo's ribcage, pulling and stretching skin till he had two fingers inside Alfredo. 

"Fuck! Ga -" Alfredo sobbed, moan getting trapped in his throat as he threw his head back, jerking them off faster, his blood mixing with pre-come slicking his hand, even more, making his movements clumsy. 

Their mouths found one another and they bit and suck each other's tongues incoherent words spilling from them both nonstop until they were moaning each other's names coming all over Alfredo's hand. Their bodies twitched, wanting to not be touched anymore, but Alfredo wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck and Gavin around his waist, not minding the blood that covered them and the bed. 

If he could, Alfredo would've been more than happy to fall asleep like this, but he was lightheaded now, damn close to passing out. He tried to voice this, but Gavin kissed him and shushed him. 

"I know, let me take care of you now."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
